VeggieTown Values-On The Job! Greetings from Bob and Larry (transcript)
Day One - "Vacation School" (Bob is on the kitchen counter, alone.) BOB: Hi, kids! Welcome to VeggieTown. I'm Bob the Tomato, and this is… Larry? … Larry!?! Where are you?! LARRY: Here I am, Bob. (Larry enters, wearing a Hawaiian shirt and large, floppy hat.) BOB: What's with the outfit? LARRY: I'm ready to learn how to take a vacation. BOB: Vacation? You can't go on vacation. We need to introduce these kids to VeggieTown. LARRY: I thought you said that we were going to vacation school to learn how to take a vacation. BOB: This isn't vacation school. This is where kids come to have fun while learning about God. LARRY: Hmmm ... having fun while learning about God. That sounds a lot like Vacation Bible School, Bob. BOB: It is Vacation Bible School, Larry. LARRY: Oh. BOB: Well, good bye kids. Have fun in VeggieTown! LARRY: See ya! (Bob exits; Larry doesn't notice at first.) LARRY: Say, Bob? If we're goin' to VBS, will I still need to wear suntan lotion? It makes me smell like a coconut. (Larry turns to where Bob was - not noticing that he's gone (because of the hat). He waits for a response… but there is no Bob.) LARRY: Bob? Fade to Black as Larry stands there. Day Two - "Larry's Interview" Bob and Larry stand on the countertop. Larry is wearing a tie. BOB: Hi, kids! And welcome back to VeggieTown! I'm Bob the Tomato. LARRY: And I'm Larry the Cucumber. Bob notices Larry's tie BOB: So … what's the occasion? Larry tries to figure out what Bob is talking about and notices that Bob is looking at his tie. LARRY: Oh! Well, since all week about we're learning about values on the job, I thought I should get a job. BOB: Larry, it takes more than wearing a tie to get a job. LARRY: Really? Like what? BOB: Well, you have to answer questions in an interview. LARRY: Ooooh, questions. I'm good at questions. Ask me a question. BOB: Okay. Do you have any experience? Larry thinks LARRY: Well, once in science class, I blew up a test tube and made a lizard turn blue. BOB: That's an experiment. I asked if you have any experience. LARRY: Maybe. What's experience? BOB: Have you done this job before? LARRY: What job? BOB: '''The job I'm asking you about. '''LARRY: What job is that, Bob? BOB: It's ... Pause while Bob tries to remember how this all started. BOB: I don't remember. LARRY: Maybe you shouldn't ask the questions, Bob. Bob is still thinking. LARRY: Goodbye kids! And have a great day in VeggieTown. Say goodbye, Bob. BOB: (distracted) Goodbye. Larry exits. Bob thinks a moment longer. FADE OUT. Day Three - "Larry the Cook" Bob and Larry are on the set. Larry is wearing an oven mitt on his head. BOB: Hello, kids, and welcome back to VeggieTown. I'm Bob the Tomato. LARRY: And I'm Larry the Cucumber. BOB: And we're here ... Larry, you wanna tell the kids why you have an oven mit on your head? LARRY: I've got a new job, Bob. I'm a cook. BOB: A cook? LARRY: Oven mitts are very important in the kitchen. Safety first. BOB: Yeah, but you don't wear an oven mitt on your head. You wear oven mitts on your hands. LARRY: I don't have any hands. BOB: As I was saying, we're here to welcome you to another day in VeggieTown, where you will learn that any job you do can glorify God when you follow what the Bible says. LARRY: We're not learning about eating? BOB: Not really, Larry. We're learning about values on the job. LARRY: Oh! Well then maybe we can learn about value meals. And if the kids pay an extra 50 cents, they can get a supersized lesson! BOB: We're not learning about eating. LARRY: Can I teach the kids how to chew without moving your jaw? BOB: Larry! LARRY: How about how to use a fork to eat soup? BOB: Have a fun time in VeggieTown, kids! LARRY: Or maybe how to suck spaghetti through a straw? BOB: Oh, brother … Bob exits. Larry follows. Day Four - "Larry the Psychiatrist" BOB: Welcome back to VeggieTown, kids. I'm Bob the Tomato. LARRY: And I'm Larry the Psychiatrist! BOB: Larry the Psychiatrist? LARRY: You see, Bob, I wanna help people. BOB: Good for you. LARRY: I'd like to start with you, Bob. BOB: Ahh ... not right now, Larry. Kids, I think you are going to have a lot of fun today! LARRY: Bob? BOB: Yes, Larry? LARRY: I think it would be nicer if you sat on the couch. BOB: Why's that? LARRY: It would be ... cozier. BOB: Oh ... okay. Bob hops onto the couch. BOB: As I was saying, kids, you're gonna have lots of fun ... LARRY: How do you feel about that, Bob? BOB: A...about what? LARRY: About the kids having fun. Are you ... jealous? BOB: What? No! Why would I be jealous? Larry writes on his notepad LARRY: Fascinating ... BOB: Larry! Are you trying to psychoanalyze me? LARRY: I don't know what that means. BOB: Are you trying to be a psychiatrist with me? LARRY: Hmmm ... interesting. Are you afraid of psychiatrists, Bob? BOB: Have fun in VeggieTown, kids. LARRY: How do you feel about ... Bob exits LARRY: ... Waffles? Fade out Day Five - "Sani-Boy" Bob is on the kitchen counter. BOB: Welcome back to VeggieTown, kids! I'm Bob the Tomato, and … Larry arrives. He is wearing a make shift super hero costume consisting of a head set with a broom attached to one ear and an aerosol can attached to the other. He has a shirt with the initials "SB" LARRY: Ta-da! Introducing the world's newest superhero, Sani-Boy! BOB: Sani-Boy? LARRY: That's right, Bob. Short for Sanitary-Boy. Watch this. Larry moves in a circle, leaning sideways to sweep. He raises up a dust cloud. BOB: 'Larry! You're making a mess! ''Larry stops and stands next to Bob. '''LARRY: No. I'm making an un-mess. Larry is standing so that the aerosol ear is pointed toward Bob. The dust Larry has raised has reached his nose and makes him sneeze. LARRY: 'Ahhhh-Choo! ''The aerosol can goes off and sprays a stream of disinfectant into Bob's Face. '''BOB: Ahhh! LARRY: Oops. Sorry. BOB: '''Be careful with that thing! '''LARRY: Don't worry Bob, It's anti-bacterial. BOB: Yeah?! Well, so's a blow torch! Anyway, I think you're work here is done, Sani-Boy. Have fun today, kids. I'm gonna go take a shower. BOB exits LARRY: Stay tuned for the further adventures of Sani-Boy! Where there is dust, I'll bust it! Where there is grime, I'll ... BOB: (Off screen) Larry! LARRY: That's Sani-Boy! LARRY exits